


Convenience

by insertwittyname



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Genderqueer Bucky Barnes, Hospitalization, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mutual Pining, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Polyamory, Slow Burn, T'Challa is actually a big softie, Weddings, eventually, they're basically lovesick puppies who refuse to make a move for different yet similar reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertwittyname/pseuds/insertwittyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky needs permanent legal protection. T'Challa needs a spouse to eventually have an heir. Getting married would benefit both of them. Means to an end, right?</p><p>Or, Bucky and T'Challa do things backwards and get married, then fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever officially posted on the interwebs! That being said, please go easy on me and my wonderful beta, woemeow. We're really doing our best here.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Many diplomats are fighting over who gets to punish him for his crimes.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” Steve sighed and looked up from his sketchbook at the young king of Wakanda entering Bucky’s ward, “They need someone to make an example of for the Accords.”

T’Challa nodded and glanced to the man frozen in the cryo chamber, who looked almost peaceful, “The political and legal immunity I have provided him can only last for so long before the United Nations grows too restless to appease me any longer. I cannot let my country suffer, Captain.” T’Challa made his way further into the room and looked to Steve, regret evident in his voice, “I hope you understand.”

Steve nodded, “I respect that, I’m just…” He glanced to the cryo chamber, “I’m just worried about him, about what’ll happen to him…”

After a moment of silence, T’Challa gestured to the empty chair next to Steve, “May I join you?”

“Yeah, of course.” Steve hastily gathered up his extra pens and pencils and set them off to the side with his sketchbook so T’Challa could sit with him.

They sat in comfortable silence, both occasionally looking up at Bucky frozen in the cryo chamber, before T’Challa sighed and leaned back in his chair, losing the perfect posture he usually had, “We must think of another way to keep him safe and able to travel if he wants to.”

“Don’t think you can convince other countries he’s innocent?” Steve gave a bittersweet smile, knowing the answer already.

“If they do not understand now that Hydra’s secrets are available on Wikipedia, I do not think they ever will.” The two men sat together quietly, watching Bucky sleep (perhaps he was even dreaming in there) before T’Challa frowned a bit, “There…” He paused, “There may be some way to give him permanent immunity throughout the world.”

Steve looked at T’Challa with wide, hopeful eyes, “Yeah? What’s that?” He couldn’t help but let the wishful thoughts and late-night dreams come flooding back to the forefront of his mind: bringing Bucky back to Brooklyn to recover, hidden away with Steve in a small, cozy apartment in their hometown, maybe even going back to the relationship they’d had before Bucky’s fall from the train.

T’Challa hesitated, seeing the hope in Steve’s eyes. “If he and I marry, he would be royalty. He could not be arrested if he were a consort. Many of my advisors are suggesting I marry soon anyway, so it would benefit us both.”

Steve’s face fell, brows furrowing as he frowned, hopeful thoughts fading as quickly as they’d come, “I didn’t even think you liked men. Besides, he should have a say in this, too. It’s his future you’re talking about. This should be his choice.”

T’Challa looked away, “There are a great many things you do not know about me, Captain. And do not worry, he will have a choice. The doctors are close to being able to remove the trigger words, so he should be unfrozen within two weeks. I will…propose to him then.”

Steve thought a moment, then his shoulders sagged in disappointment. This was the only way to keep Bucky safe. He nodded sadly, “I…I suppose if he says yes, you should go ahead with it, at least for his sake.” It was quiet for a moment before Steve and looked at T’Challa seriously, “As long as you treat him well. He deserves that.”

T’Challa smiled a little to reassure the other man, “Of course. He will be treated like a king.”

Steve felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder before T’Challa left the room. As soon as the door shut, Steve scoffed a little and looked back to Bucky. Could he hear what was happening around him? Did he know that his future was almost being decided for him yet again? Steve sighed and went back to sketching, only letting a few tears fall once he was sure he was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got super impatient, so here's chapter two a day early! I think I'm going to throw the whole "every Wednesday" schedule right out the window and just upload a new chapter whenever it's ready. Unfortunately, my beta is on vacation and won't be able to get me the edited chapter three until next week at the earliest, so we'll all have to wait until then for the next update.
> 
> That all being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter, featuring Bucky!

Bucky awoke with a little start. To his right, he saw a doctor checking his vitals on the beeping machines and another woman standing near the door, almost on guard. When he turned his head to get a better look at her, he felt a sharp pain. A headache. The woman saw him move and opened the door, enough to poke her head out and say something in a language he couldn’t understand to someone he couldn’t see. He looked back to the doctor, who looked back at him, concerned.

“Can I… Um, my head hurts.” Bucky mumbled, his throat raw and voice rough from having not used it. The doctor nodded and prepared what Bucky thought could be medicine for him, hooking it up to the IV he just noticed he had.

“How are you feeling?” A familiar voice asked, one he couldn’t find the source of until he painfully turned his head to see. It was T’Challa.

Bucky groaned and rested his head back on the pillow as gently as he could, “Like shit. Why’m I not in cryo and why does my head hurt?”

“We took you out so you could have the trigger words removed. The headache is most likely from the minor surgery needed to do so.” T’Challa sat in the chair beside his bed, “They made sure not to take away any of your other memories, do not worry. From how it was explained to me, it was not even really surgery, but I am not sure I fully understand it.” He chuckled a bit, “I never learned neurosurgery when I was younger.”

Bucky frowned a little and nodded, immediately regretting it. Damn, his head hurt like hell. That pain medication really needed to kick in soon… He spared a sideways glance at T’Challa “How long was I frozen?”

“Three months.”

The two men were silent, Bucky trying to remember what he had thought he’d heard while in cryo. Or was it just a dream? When he opened his mouth to speak again, the door opened and Steve rushed in, instantly sitting on the bed with Bucky, smiling excitedly, “Buck, I’m so glad you’re awake. Feeling okay?”

Bucky couldn’t help but smile at his best friend, despite the pain in his head that was just starting to fade, “Yeah, I’m fine, Stevie. How’d the world hold up without me this time?”

“Oh, we’ve just barely been holding it together. Everyone misses you. We can all barely function.” Steve smirked a bit.

Bucky laughed a little, “The world or just you?”

“Maybe just me.” Steve smiled turned a bit sweeter as he chuckled, “Sleep well?”

Bucky shrugged a little and attempted to sit up, despite the sharp pain in his head from doing so, “Fine, I guess. Might’ve even dreamed a little.”

“About what?”

“I can’t remember it all, but,” He smiled, “I think at some point T’Challa said he wanted to marry me.”

Steve’s eyes widened the slightest bit before he frowned, making pointed eye contact with the king. T’Challa’s gaze fell to his hands in his lap. Bucky’s smile fell as well, and he looked between the two men, “What? What’s wrong?”

T’Challa sighed and looked back up at Bucky, “That was not a dream. I was going to wait until you had recovered a bit more, but…I feel you and I marrying would be very beneficial to you. You would not have to worry about being punished for your crimes at all for as long as we are married, and that is the sole reason I even suggested it.”

Bucky was taken aback. It hadn’t been just a dream? But… Bucky thought a minute, then mumbled, “I always thought being proposed to was supposed to be a bit more romantic than this.”

T’Challa smiled sadly, “I could arrange something, if you’d prefer that.”

“No, it’s fine, just…” Bucky shook his head, too numb to register the now-dull ache that came with it. He could feel Steve’s concerned gaze on him, and couldn’t help but wonder what his best friend felt about all of this. Memories of late nights on the fire escape of their old Brooklyn apartment came rushing back to him, the linked fingers and barely-there kisses under the starry sky. He swallowed thickly, pointedly avoiding looking in Steve’s direction, “Just give me some time to think it over, okay?”

“Of course.” T’Challa stood, “I have a meeting to attend anyway. Let me know when you have your answer.”

Bucky closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Yeah, alright…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not ask for my explanation of the surgery. I'm not good at biology or anatomy except for genetics, and I didn't want precious cinnamon roll Bucky to have to worry about his trigger words anymore.
> 
> Comments are love. Comments are life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaahhhh!
> 
> Okay, I got really impatient. I haven't really heard from my beta about chapter 3, so here it is, raw and unbetaed. She typically adds a lot of the details, but I hope it'll still be halfway readable this way. I was just so excited about it that I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bucky recovered quickly, and more memories resurfaced even quicker; he ended up filling two whole notebooks in a week and a half. After two weeks, he was released from bed rest, but still could not do anything too exhausting or physical. All the while, Steve was by his side, helping him remember and just keeping him from feeling lonely in the large room. Even T’Challa visited him often, never once mentioning marriage since the day he woke up, not wanting to make Bucky feel pressured or rushed to give his answer.

Bucky was still unsure about getting married to the man. Just a few months ago, they had literally been at each other’s throats with T’Challa trying to kill him. While Bucky did find him attractive and kind, he remembered being with Steve so many years ago, and wanted to continue that relationship. Then again, Steve deserved better than him in his mind, and he even seemed to have moved on, which was fine. That girl he kissed, Sharon, seemed to be nice, and Steve clearly liked her. Steve hadn’t even held Bucky’s hand since he was unfrozen—they’d barely hugged. If there were any clear signs that Steve didn’t want to be with Bucky, those had to be it.

A few weeks after the surgery, having been fully released to do as he pleased, Bucky found himself standing outside the large office doors of the African king, being ignored (or maybe trusted) by the two Dora Milaje members standing guard a few feet to each side. He didn’t want this, not really, but he wanted his freedom, and he knew he would from experience that he would be provided while he stayed here with T’Challa. Bucky took a deep breath and knocked a few times on the door. Once the door opened, he slowly entered, keeping his eyes down.

T’Challa looked up from his work and smiled a little at the man, “Hello, James. How are you?”

“’M fine.” Bucky stared down at his feet, feeling nervous. He sighed before looking up at T’Challa again and deciding to just get it over with, “Yes.”

“Excuse me?” T’Challa stood and made his way around the large desk towards Bucky.

“Yes, I will marry you. I’ve thought it over and…it’d be nice to be safe from persecution. So yes.”

The other man nodded, “Then we shall begin preparations today. We can just have a small ceremony and nothing more, if that’s what you wish.”

“Whatever you want, you’re the king here.” Bucky smirked, but couldn’t help but feel sorrow over the thought brought on by his own comment. By marrying for freedom, was he essentially giving it away? He’d have new expectations on how to behave, how to speak, even how to dress. If the Wakandan people could see their king’s future husband now, wearing blue and green polka-dot pajama pants with a white T-shirt, they’d be ashamed.

“But you will soon be my consort, which makes you just as important as me. At least, you are in my mind.”

Bucky smiled a little at the comment and blushed, “Thanks…Just the small ceremony is fine, yeah.”

T’Challa nodded and consulted a bead on his bracelet, pulling up a sort of tablet which emanated from it. Bucky could see the planner on the screen, filled with words in Wakandan, a language he still couldn’t read. After a moment, T’Challa looked back to Bucky, “Do you have any plans for September 15th?”

“I don’t really have plans for the rest of my life at this point. Except I was gonna watch some Disney movies with Steve later on today.” Bucky shrugged, purposely pushing away the thoughts of being cuddled up on the couch with Steve.

“Then we will begin preparations for that day. Do you object to having someone else plan it?”

“Not at all.”

“Very well. I will have someone come for your measurements soon, so we can get a suit made.”

“Okay.” Bucky hesitated. He hadn’t told anyone about the problem of his gender, not even Steve. The more he thought about it, he didn’t feel comfortable calling himself a man, but a woman didn’t feel any better. When he looked it up online, he realized that he wasn’t alone, that there was even a term for it—genderqueer. With more research, he even realized he was genderfluid, as how he thought of himself gender-wise could change even a few times a day. Now that Bucky felt more comfortable with it, the more he felt the urge to dress however he wanted, and he wanted to wear the dresses and crop tops and shorts he saw on while scrolling through the internet. And he’d be damned if he didn’t at least get to feel pretty on the most important day of his life, “Actually…”

“Yes?” T’Challa asked, not looking from the tablet, which now displayed a search for wedding planners.

“Can I…get a dress? Please?”

The man paused and nodded, “Of course. Just find a type of dress you like and we can get it made for you.”

Bucky smiled genuinely this time, “Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

T’Challa smiled back. It was the first time Bucky had seen him smile so wide. He really was a handsome man. “No problem at all. You should be comfortable.”

Bucky nodded and left the room, almost excited for the upcoming event. This could be a really good decision. Maybe things would be different now from how it was before he fell; maybe he’ll be accepted as the non-binary person he was. Now, he just had to find the courage to come out to Steve. What if Steve didn’t accept him and decided to push him away after being told? Had he already done that years ago and can’t remember? Well…it was time he found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a non-binary and genderfluid person myself, I kinda added my own feelings and thoughts to Bucky's genderqueer-ness. I even consulted someone close to be who is genderqueer, who assured me that it was accurate. If you think I could improve on it, please please PLEASE let me know. I don't want people to feel unrepresented or upset with me for no portraying or describing it correctly.
> 
> Comments are so greatly appreciated it is impossible to put into words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all!
> 
> Still no beta, still impatient, still suck at details but I tried so hard. I had to add a lot to make it even slightly long enough to justify it being its own separate chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

A few nights passed before Bucky was able to work up the nerve to tell Steve. Every time he tried, he just couldn’t seem to get the words out. The fear of being rejected by his best and only friend was almost too much to bear. Even so, he was finally able to do so while they were eating dinner together, just the two of them, since T’Challa was away for a few days for diplomatic reasons. They ate in silence for a little while before Bucky cleared his throat, finally attempting to tell his best friend the truth about his identity.

“Hey, Stevie?” Bucky mumbled, just loud enough for the blonde man to hear.

“Yeah, Buck? You okay?” Steve asked, clearly looking worried; he could tell something was upsetting the man across from him.

“I, um…I’ve got something to tell you. And I don’t know how you’ll take it, so…’M not actually the guy you think I am.” Bucky glanced at Steve, who had an eyebrow raised at this, “I’m not actually a guy at all. Not really a gal, either. They… It’s called genderqueer nowadays.”

Bucky sighed and looked up at Steve, who was smiling sadly, “Yeah, I know. You told me years ago, back before they even had a word for it.”

“And you’re…fine with it?”

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, it’s not really normal...”

Steve chuckled, the first time Bucky had seen him even halfway happy since…well, since before the war, “I think we left normal behind when we were kids, Buck. Besides, normal is boring.”

Bucky smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I guess.” He paused, “I’m even wearing a dress when T’Challa and I…”

Steve’s smile fell for a moment, then he managed another small but clearly fake smile, hoping Bucky wouldn’t notice, “That’s great, Buck. I’m happy for you, and I’m sure you’ll look beautiful.”

“I hope so... Thanks, Stevie. For everything.”

“Hey, it’s no problem, Bucky. Thank you for sticking by me back when I was always sick and small.”

Bucky chuckled, “Someone had to keep you from doing something too stupid.”

“How’d that work out for you?” Steve smiled genuinely once again.

“Pretty well, actually. I ended up with the best friend in the world.”

The smile faltered once again as Steve looked down at his plate, “I try…” Part of Steve wanted to argue, to tell Bucky that he couldn’t be the best in the world when he wasn’t even the one who spent almost his whole life at the bedside of some sick kid who kept fighting everything with a pulse. Another part, however, was stuck on the word “friend” and how much it hurt to be nothing more to the love of his life than just a best friend. Of course, he wouldn’t tell Bucky that, not with the wedding coming up. If Steve could only be his friend, he would do the best he could by the man, just as he had been trying to for so long.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Steve was startled out of his thoughts by Bucky’s voice, the brunette watching his closely with a worried look on his face, “Nothing. Just what I’m gonna sketch next.”

Bucky didn’t look convinced, but he nodded anyway, “Right…How about the gardens?”

Steve thought a moment (or pretended to, he’d already sketched and painted the gardens when Bucky was in cryo), “Yeah, I might do that. Thanks, Buck.”

“No problem, Stevie.” Bucky stood and took his plate to the servant in the kitchen, “I think I’m gonna go catch up some more on the TV stuff.”

Steve brought his plate to the servant as well and smiled slyly, “You mean you’re gonna watch that parks show?”

Bucky shrugged, “I’m a slut for Ben and April, what can I say?”

Steve laughed, “Alright, then. See you in the morning.”

“See you then.” Bucky hesitated before hugging Steve tightly, tucking his head against the man’s chest. Steve almost immediately wrapped his arms around Bucky, sighing contently but quietly. It had been so long since they were actually able to do this, to be comfortable in each other’s arms without fear of being caught or having to run. After a full minute, Bucky pulled away and smiled up at Steve before making his way to his room, “Sleep well, punk.”

“You too, jerk.” Steve smiled as he watched Bucky go, then frowned and made his way to his own room, where he couldn’t help the tears that became inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I love pain. :)))))
> 
> Have no fear, I think I'll speed up the slow burn soon, it's even too much for me, and I'm the author. More T'Challa is going to be added soon, as well, I just thought it was necessary to expand a little more on Steve and Bucky's slightly complicated relationship. 
> 
> I love comments, they help me make this all better for you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's a chapter with more T'Challa. I really love building the relationship between him and Bucky, and I'm excited for how this is going to end up. At least, how I plan for it to end up.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was September 14th, and the palace was bustling with activity. Bucky was rushed from one appointment to another for a dress fitting, a hair stylist to see how he’d have his hair done, someone who would help find the right makeup to wear for the next day. It wasn’t until dinner time that he was able to actually sit down and relax, which was more than welcome, as the long day had made him exhausted. T’Challa seemed equally as tired, with his own last-minute meetings and duties to attend to before the wedding. Afterward, T’Challa asked Bucky to join him outside in the gardens, just the two of them.

As the two men stood there, gazing at the jungle beyond the lush, beautiful garden full of flowers and life, Bucky felt more nervous for the next day. How could he be a good enough leader for Wakanda, if he would be considered one? Why would T’Challa even do this for him when he could just find someone better to marry who he’d actually love?

“Are you nervous?” T’Challa asked after a few minutes, breaking Bucky away from his thoughts.

Bucky considered lying, saying he was excited for what was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, but instead has turned into just another unfortunate event in his life—having to marry someone he didn’t love (and hardly knew) in order to be safe, but instead replied, “Yeah.”

T’Challa nodded, “As am I, honestly.”

“The mighty king is nervous? Wow, didn’t think that was possible.” Bucky smiled a bit.

“Well, I never pictured getting married to be this way.” T’Challa glanced at Bucky, “When I was younger, I thought I would marry my best friend, a girl I met when we were little more than toddlers. But, she moved to America, and it has been years since we have seen each other in person.” He paused, his head tilting slightly in thought, “I believe she is a teacher now.”

Bucky couldn’t help but feel guilty that he was the reason T’Challa couldn’t marry the girl he seemed to love, “’M sorry…”

T’Challa turned to the slightly shorter man, “Do not be. I doubt she would want to leave her new home to marry me. Besides, I want to help you. If this is what must happen for me to do so, I do not mind at all, nor do I blame you. You deserve safety after all you have been through.”

Bucky kept quiet and continued to watch the jungle, despite the gaze of the king he could feel on him. Eventually, T’Challa began to watch the jungle again as well, seemingly waiting for Bucky to finally speak, or until it was clear there would be no more talking for the night.

“I wanted to marry my best friend, too.”

T’Challa looked at Bucky, who was now looking down at his hands in his lap. He didn’t speak, but hoped Bucky would continue on his own.

“I loved him. Still do, honestly. We were together secretly, years ago, before we were ever allowed to be. Now…I don’t think he wants that anymore. I mean, he kissed that girl, and I’m happy that he found someone, but…I always thought he was the one. And even after I left Hydra, even when I was running and wanted to be left alone, he stuck by me and cared, a-and…” Bucky’s voice cracked as he began tearing up, “When I remembered what he and I had, I was hoping maybe we could be that way again, b-but he won’t even hold my hand, even in a friendly way. He barely hugs me. I-it’s like he’s allergic to me or something.” Bucky finally stopped talking and began full-on crying. T’Challa’s heart nearly broke upon seeing the strong man before him so upset about being rejected by someone he loved so much. Of course, he knew exactly who Bucky had been talking about; Steve had seemed rather distant towards his friend despite how close they appeared. He put his arm around the sobbing man’s shoulders, hoping some human contact would help somehow.

“Sometimes…sometimes people change, James. You have changed from how he saw you, and it has affected him as well. Maybe he is afraid you will reject him, or that you will be hurt somehow if you were to be in a relationship again. Or perhaps he has simply moved on after those years he spent without you.” Bucky began to sob harder at this, and T’Challa winced a bit, “But either way, this is a new start for you. I promise I will provide for you, and starting tomorrow, I have no choice but to hold your hand.” He squeezed Bucky’s shoulders a little, “I will try to make you happy as he once did, if only in a slightly different way.”

Bucky kept crying for a little longer, then wiped his eyes after he felt like there were no tears left in him, “Yeah, I guess. Thanks, by the way.”

“It is not a problem. If you need absolutely anything, just tell me. I am here for you, even if it is just a shoulder to cry on. If not as a husband, then as a friend.”

“Yeah, okay…”

T’Challa rubbed Bucky’s back a little before standing, “Now, it is getting late, and we have a big day tomorrow.” He held a hand out to his future husband, which the other man gratefully took.

“Right. I’ve gotta get my beauty sleep.” Bucky laughed sadly, “I’ll see you at the altar tomorrow. Or however you do it here.”

T’Challa smiled, “Slightly different. It will be explained in the morning.”

“Okay. Sleep well.”

“You as well, James.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy mentioned my queen, if y'all caught that. I figured I'd at least allude to her and T'Challa. Honestly, I have no idea how they met, but since the MCU is it's own separate universe from the comics and X-Men movies, I figured they could meet as kids. Maybe I'll write a ficlet of how they met in this universe later. Hmmm...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. The next will be a big challenge for me, as I am illiterate with wedding stuff and my plan for their wedding is a bit of a complicated one. I hope you understand if/when it takes me a while. I really wanna get it perfect. Thank you both for that and for supporting me and this work in general.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was difficult to write. Since Wakanda isn't a real place, I couldn't just look for their specific traditions, so I decided to go with some of the Xhosa traditions, as T'Challa and his father speak Xhosa to each other in the movie. If any of the ones I use in this chapter and the next end up being wrong, please feel free to scream at me in the comments. Google can only be so helpful.

Bucky stared at himself in the mirror. Hell, he’d been staring at himself for the past five minutes. He had to admit, he looked beautiful. His hair, still long, was braided back into an updo, a few small curls hanging down from the back and sides, and his simple makeup was flawless thanks to the stylist who came to his rescue after he snapped the eyeliner pencil in half for not producing the perfect wings he’d wanted.

His dress was an indescribable kind of beautiful, in his opinion, despite having to get it custom made because his measurements made it a little too difficult to find one already made. He’d chosen lace—a fabric he’d always loved—for the bodice, which was a simple semi-sweetheart neckline with some sort of magic thrown in to give him a slightly more defined waist line without having to nearly kill him with a corset (he’d specifically asked for that). The lace was also included in part of the skirt portion in that it covered the two layers of taffeta that gave the dress some body without being too large. Bucky nearly cried when he saw the dress for the first time out of sheer joy that it had turned out well.

Now, he was in awe of how well everything had come together. For the first time in his life, he truly felt beautiful. He was still staring at himself when there came a knock on the door.

“Can I come in?” It was Steve.

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

Steve slowly opened the door and smiled when he saw Bucky, “Wow…”

Bucky turned to him and smiled, “Is it okay?”

“Yeah, it’s…wow.” Steve almost stared at Bucky, smiling wider than Bucky had seen him smile in a long time.

Bucky chuckled, “Very eloquently said, Steve. Remind me why you didn’t do well as a USO showgirl?”

Steve rolled his eyes and made his way over to his best friend, “Oh, hush. You look really beautiful, Buck. That dress looks amazing on you, too.”

Bucky blushed, “Thanks, Stevie. Gotta look the part, you know?”

“I suppose so.” Steve smiled, but still looked almost sad, “T’Challa’s a lucky guy, even if this is all pretty much fake.”

Bucky scoffed, “Yeah, right. He gets to be stuck with an ex-assassin he doesn’t even love for the rest of his life. Sounds like every man’s dream.”

Steve frowned a little, “Hey, you’re more than that. And he’ll learn to love you. Everyone does, we just can’t help it.”

Bucky was about to answer when a woman he’d met once before entered the room. Her name was…Shuri? He couldn’t remember. All he knew was that she was T’Challa’s younger sister, and she didn’t seem to like him too much.

“It is time I taught you more about the marriage customs you will encounter today.” She looked at Steve, “If you will excuse us.”

Steve nodded, “Of course.” He hugged Bucky carefully, whispering, “Good luck, beautiful,” then left the room.

Shuri waited until Steve had left before continuing, “My brother has been soft on you and decided to provide you with a wedding you will be more familiar with, but there will still be some of our traditions, hence why I have this.” She motioned with a small bowl of face paint.

Bucky frowned, “Should I not have done my makeup?”

“It won’t be much.” Shuri rolled her eyes, pushing Bucky gently to sit in the chair near him, “IT is one of the very few traditions he chose to practice.”

“Why? He seems to love his culture and country.” Bucky couldn’t help but ask, attempting to keep as still as possible while Shuri took a small makeup tool and began dabbing small dots on his face.

“He said he wanted you to be comfortable.” She scoffed and muttered something in Wakandan.

Bucky smiled inwardly. T’Challa was willing to give up aspects of his culture for him? He knew he should feel guilty, but part of him wanted to just cry because of how kind his soon-to-be husband was already being towards him.

After a couple minutes, Shuri stepped back and looked at her work, then nodded and applied dots to her own face in a different pattern. When she was satisfied with her work, she handed the bowl to a servant nearby and looked to Bucky, “It is time. Are you ready?”

Bucky took one more look in the mirror, then took a deep breath, “I guess.”

“Now is not the time for guessing. My brother is waiting for you. Yes or no?”

“Yes.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the actual wedding!
> 
> Since I am neither Jewish nor Xhosa, I tried my absolute best to portray both traditions in an accurate way. You'll notice there is a lot of details missing with the actual ceremony, and that's because I really didn't want to screw anything up.
> 
> That being said, I really tried and I wrote this at 2:30 in the morning and didn't feel like waiting until I was more lucid to post it so if y'all could point out any major mistakes in there that I didn't catch while proofreading.
> 
> Oh, and for the awesome support for this fic that started out in my head as just some little concept that I thought would be kinda cute, *Joseph Fink voice* thanks.

Shuri led Bucky through the palace to the door of the garden, then looked at him, “Normally, your family would be here, but since you do not have yours here, we have improvised.” She motioned to someone behind Bucky and he turned to find Steve talking with Sam. Steve was wearing a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt and gray tie that matched the shade of the silver metal on Bucky’s arm, while Sam wore a similar tux with a red tie. Steve noticed Bucky looking at them after a moment and smiled, causing Bucky to smile back and wave a little before turning back to look at Shuri.

“What will soon happen is the ceremony in which you will formally accept my brother’s proposal, thus merging our two families. Then, you will have your Jewish ceremony of exchanging vows and such. Questions or concerns?”

Bucky thought a moment, “I didn’t prepare any vows…”

“I am aware. The traditional ones will be used.”

“Are you sure he’s okay with not using many of your traditions…?”

“He would not have planned it this way if he was not.”

Bucky bit his lip as he glanced out to the garden, where some people were gathering and dancing, “What if they aren’t okay with it…?”

“Then they can leave.” Shuri looked to a servant who was speaking to her in Wakandan before nodding once and looking back at Bucky, “The ceremony will start in a moment. When I motion to you, you and the others will make your way out the doors and towards the canopy. Understand?” Bucky nodded and Shuri hurried away.

Bucky felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced back to see it was Steve, sighing, “What if they don’t like me, Stevie?”

“They will. Like I said, it’s impossible not to.” Steve smiled reassuringly and hesitated before pressing a kiss to Bucky’s cheek, careful not to mess up the face paint, “I’ll be right here with you, Buck. Don’t worry.”

Bucky smiled a little and leaned a little into Steve’s gentle grip, “Yeah, I know. Thank you.”

“Of course.” Steve saw outside when Shuri motioned to Bucky, “Looks like it’s time. Lead the way.”

Bucky took a deep breath and made his way out to the garden and towards the canopy which was set up near the back of it, his friends following right behind. Near it, he saw T’Challa laughing and dancing with a small girl. The king was wearing the traditional Wakandan clothes instead of his usual suit, white dots of face paint standing out more against his perfect, dark skin than Bucky’s. Once Bucky was closer, T’Challa looked away from the girl and to the man before him, breath almost catching a little as he smiled warmly. When Bucky was beside him, he whispered just loud enough for him to hear, “You look beautiful, James.”

The small crowd became hushed as T’Challa held in front of him a wooden spear and plunged it into the ground in front of Bucky just enough to stand on its own. Bucky, having been informed about this ritual on his way from his room, reached out, hand trembling slightly, and pushed the spear further into the ground, meaning that he’d accepted T’Challa’s marriage proposal. The crowd cheered as Bucky made eye contact with the man who would be his husband very soon, smiling a little. T’Challa then held his arm out for the man, who took it and let himself be led to the canopy.

Once the couple was under the canopy, Bucky whispered, “You know how we do this?”

“I did plenty of research. No need to worry.” T’Challa smiled as he reached over Bucky’s head to pull the veil that was pinned to Bucky’s hair over his face, “For modesty, and a promise to clothe and protect you from now on.”

Bucky smiled wider as he heard him speak, realizing that he really had done his research. He then proceeds to circle around T’Challa seven times before settling at his right side. The rabbi in front of them (who T’Challa had to fly in from another country, seeing as how Bucky was the only Jewish person in Wakanda) then said the blessings. T’Challa and Bucky both drank from the first cup of wine. Deciding previously to forego giving rings right away, the rabbi read the traditional marriage contract, which bound T’Challa to protecting and providing for Bucky’s needs, and allowed for Shuri and Steve to sign it. He then recited the Seven Blessings before Bucky and T’Challa drank from the second cup of wine.

The last ritual, the stepping on the glass by T’Challa, was met with more cheering and applause from the crowd. The two made their way out from under the canopy and into the crowd, where Bucky was accepted and encouraged to dance by nearly everyone. When he looked over, he even saw Sam and Steve dancing with a couple of teenagers, who was showing them some of the traditional Wakandan dance steps. After a small celebration, the crowd dispersed and Bucky was left with only his friends and T’Challa and his family. The group made their way inside and hugged the newlywed couple, who were then ushered away into T’Challa’s room.

Bucky had never been in this particular room, and he couldn’t help but love it instantly. The bed in the center of the back wall was bigger even than a king size and had dark gray sheets, plus an amazing view of the sun setting over the Wakandan rainforest from the floor-to-ceiling windows covering the entire wall across from it. Closer to the door sat a small black leather couch facing a large-screen TV, and on the other side of the room, an open archway revealed a huge bathtub in the middle of the bathroom. Around the room hung both modern art and pictures of who Bucky assumed were T’Challa’s family and friends. Bucky recognized some of the people in the pictures: Shuri, T’Chaka, and Ramonda, T’Challa’s mother.

“You do not have to stay here with me at all after tonight if you do not want to.” T’Challa said, breaking Bucky out of his gawking at the huge room, beautiful room in front of him.

Bucky made his way over to the bed and sat on it, feeling how soft it was, “I guess we’ll see how tonight goes before I decide. By the way, did you want to…um…?”

T’Challa seemed to pick up on what Bucky was asking and quickly shook his head, “No, of course not.” He sat beside him on the bed, quickly adding, “Not that I would not like that with you, but…I do not think it would be appropriate, given our situation. The only reason I thought you should stay here tonight is because it is customary.”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah, me too. I’m not even sure I’m alright with sharing a room and even a bed just yet…Sorry...”

“You need not apologize.” T’Challa rested his hand on Bucky’s knee, “It must be a mutual decision.” He looked at the time on his bracelet, “Although, I think we should find something else to do. I am not tired and it is not very late.”

Bucky thought for a moment before speaking, “Why don’t we watch movies until we get tired?”

“I think that would be nice.” T’Challa smiled and stood, “I will get us some more comfortable clothes, you can pick out a movie to start with.” While T’Challa got them pajamas, Bucky decided to have a Disney movie marathon, starting with Lilo and Stitch, one of his favorites. Bucky went to the bathroom to change (which was even more amazing than what he could see at first, with two sinks and a walk-in shower and separate toilet room, it was heaven in bathroom form) and came back out in a pair of the other man’s black sweatpants and white t-shirt. When they were both changed, they settled on opposite sides of the couch and enjoyed a couple of the movies they’d picked before Bucky fell asleep halfway through Big Hero 6.

T’Challa, having noticed that Bucky had fallen asleep, turned off the TV and carefully picked the sleeping man up, carrying him to his own bed, figuring that he’d feel better waking up alone in a more familiar room. After Bucky was tucked in, T’Challa brushed some of the hair from his face and smiled a little down at his new husband, whispering softly in Wakandan.

“Sleep well, my husband. Perhaps one day we shall love each other as a married couple should.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So college has officially started, meaning chapters will be fewer and further between, at least until I find a schedule that will work and make me more able to post here fairly consistently (although we all know consistency isn't really my thing to begin with).
> 
> Natasha makes a small appearance, and I thought it'd be nice for her and Bucky to be friends. Because I'm a little lazy and this chapter is already really long, I didn't want to go through and explain what more happened between her and Bucky between the events of CW and this point, but it's safe to assume that they've made amends and are now BFF's.

Bucky awoke slowly, relieved to be in his own bed in the palace. He picked his head up and saw that the clock read 9:23. Thinking back, he couldn’t remember ever actually going to bed. He didn’t think much of it, since he had sleep walked before. Instead of dwelling on it, Bucky stood and stretched before making his way to the bathroom to shower.

When he got out of the shower, he found his phone and saw he’d received a text from Natasha, reading, ‘You got married and didn’t even invite me?! And I thought we were friends.’

Bucky chuckled and finished towel drying his hair before replying, ‘We planned it in two weeks. No reception. Not even technically real.’

He had just enough time to put his hair up into a bun and pull on his sleep pants before his phone chimed again, ‘Still offended. Do I mean nothing to you?’

‘Now you’re just being mean.’

A new shirt was acquired, then another message, ‘You started it. I better at least get pictures.’

Bucky frowned at his phone, then scrolled through to find the couple selfies he’d taken with Steve, Sam, and T’Challa, sending them with the caption, ‘The dress was custom-made because apparently no one makes dresses that flatter people with my figure.’

‘Because people are the worst. You looked beautiful. Nice face paint, too.’

‘Thanks. Part of his traditions.’

‘Makes sense. Anything from yours?’

‘Yeah, canopy and everything. I didn’t even tell him I was Jewish.’

‘Steve?’

‘Most likely.’

‘Your boys are looking out for you.’

Bucky blinked at his phone, heart jumping a little at the thought of Steve being his. It took him only a second to remember the fact that he would only ever be his friend, ‘Not my boys.’

‘One is your best friend who would give you the world if you asked and the other is legally your husband. They’re your boys.’

Bucky pondered this as he made his way to the palace kitchen. On one hand, he was closer to those two than to anyone else so far. On the other, Steve always seemed somewhat sad around him whenever he wasn’t almost-flirting without realizing it, and T’Challa could be distant if he wasn’t busy being king, except for their one talk a couple nights before. Maybe given time, they could be a lot closer…

He shook his head. No, they couldn’t. He may still love Steve, but he’d kissed that girl, so he’d obviously moved on. T’Challa barely knew him, and only married him out of convenience. Even when they do come to know each other better, he’d never be able to love someone like Bucky; besides, Bucky didn’t even think he liked T’Challa beyond the good looks and politeness the king clearly possessed.

‘Nah. Probably never will be.’

‘You never know.’

Bucky slid his phone into his pocket and trudged into the kitchen, where he was greeted by something he never thought he’d see after last night: T’Challa in pajamas.

The man was sitting at one of the stools, coffee mug in one hand while the other flipped through some page Bucky couldn’t see on a tablet, wearing black pajama pants and a gray shirt. T’Challa looked up from his tablet when Bucky entered the room and smiled, “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Bucky smiled a little back and poured himself his own cup of coffee, sitting down across from him, “Sleep well?”

“Yes. Did you?”

“Yeah. No work today?” Bucky guessed, judging by the fact that it was late for T’Challa to be home, let alone not wearing his usual impeccable suit.

“No. We are technically on our honeymoon, remember?” T’Challa chuckled, “I do not have to be king until Monday.”

“Are we supposed to be anywhere? Some romantic destination?”

“No. I said I wanted to be here in case my people need me, but I really just thought you would not want to be away from Steven, especially to be alone with me in a foreign place.”

Bucky stopped mid-sip and put down his mug, “You…Thank you, T’Challa. I really appreciate that.”

T’Challa nodded once, then went back to looking through the page on his tablet again, “Of course.”

Bucky hesitated before speaking, “Do you even like men?”

“You are not a man.” He responded without looking up, “At least, not gender-wise, from what you told me.”

“I mean physically. I have a penis and if you aren’t into that, no one will believe this marriage is even real because you won’t be able to seem as physically attracted to me as you would if we were really in love.”

T’Challa paused, then looked up again, “Yes, I am. Ororo is the only woman I have ever been willing to be with in an intimate way.”

“Ororo?”

“My best friend. The one I told you about. And the council knows of my sexuality, although they are not accepting of it because I will need an heir.” He shrugged, “Which will not be a problem, as this country is the most technologically advanced in the world.”

“Just clone yourself.” Bucky snickered a little, “You could stay king forever.”

T’Challa chuckled and shook his head, “As tempting as that is, I do not believe it would be ideal. Some would question my sanity, along with my right to do so without being a complete tyrant.”

“Aw, that’s no fun.”

“Last I checked, ‘fun’ was not in the job description, but thank you for the effort, James.”

Bucky smiled and finished off his coffee, opting for a bowl of Cocoa Puffs and orange juice. They sat in comfortable silence as Bucky ate until Steve stumbled into the kitchen, grabbing some coffee and an apple before all but collapsing on the stool next to Bucky. Bucky laughed a little and patted Steve’s head softly, “You look tired.”

Steve groaned and mumbled, “’S the stupid nightmares…”

T’Challa frowned a little, “You too?”

Steve picked his head up enough to rest his chin on the table, “You get nightmares?”

“I am human, believe it or not.” T’Challa glanced at Steve, one eyebrow raised in his direction, “Mostly about the explosion. More like memories than anything.”

Bucky and Steve both nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about from experience. How it feels to relive the horrible, haunting moments that change your life every time you close your eyes. To know how those nightmares always end, and yet are powerless to stop it. The silence that followed the king’s words was almost comforting, each understanding each other in a way that didn’t need to be vocalized.

After a few minutes, Bucky looked at T’Challa, a thought having just occurred to him, “Did you move me last night? I don’t remember going to bed.”

T’Challa nodded, “Yes, I did. I thought you would be more comfortable in your own bed.”

Bucky smiled a little, “Yeah, thanks for that.”

“No need to thank me. Did you both enjoy yourselves yesterday?”

Steve yawned and nodded, “It was nice.”

“Yeah, it was beautiful. I really appreciate having a Jewish ceremony.” Bucky nudged T’Challa lightly, “I know you guys have different wedding traditions and stuff here.”

“We do, but it is your wedding as well as mine, so I thought we should add some of your traditions, as well. That is why I asked Steven.”

Steve smiled at Bucky, “I knew you’d want the canopy and everything.”

Bucky had to suppress the urge to kiss Steve’s cheek for that, thinking it may be inappropriate to do in front of one’s new husband, “I did, and I loved it. Thank you.”

“Of course, Buck.” Steve stood and deposited his now-empty coffee mug in the sink, “I think I’ll go for a run. If either of you want to join me, feel free.”

“I will. I have been meaning to speak with you in private.” T’Challa replied, closing out of his tablet, “If that is okay with you.”

Steve looked a little confused, but nodded anyway, “Y-yeah, that’s fine. I’m gonna go get dressed and we can go.” He then left the room, T’Challa leaving behind him a few moments later.

Bucky watched as they went, confused. Did T’Challa notice the way he and Steve seemed to act around each other, as if they were more than friends even now? Would Steve be made to leave for flirting with the king of Wakanda’s new consort? Bucky didn’t want to think about having to be without his best friend again, especially now that he was about to be a major influence on an entire country, but he couldn’t help it. As he made his way back to his room to read, he felt sick as he imagined a life for himself in a marriage he didn’t fully want to be in, no friends near him, and constantly in the public eye.

He was crying even before he closed the door to his room, knowing he couldn’t go on if he had to live that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be more interesting. I didn't really plan it originally, but I think it'd be good for Steve and T'Challa to have a little chat. What ever could T'Challa want to discuss with Steve? Will Bucky ever find happiness in Wakanda? Will I ever stop using so many questions in my writing? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT.
> 
> Oh, and thanks. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BREAKING NEWS: college is busy and stressful and causes writer's block. That said, I'm trying and wanted to give y'all something, so here's a tiny chapter. I'm by no means done and my plan for this may have changed a bit, but I still know exactly what I want to do with it, which you might be able to guess after this chapter. Enjoy!

T’Challa was already outside when Steve made it out to the courtyard. The king looked up from the screen coming from one of the beads and nodded at him, motioning with his hand to make the screen disappear, “Ready, Captain?”

“If you are.”

T’Challa smiled a bit and started to jog out to the rainforest, Steve following close behind at first before catching up and running next to him. They stayed at a slow, even pace at first to warm up, then started to speed up to a more comfortable speed for both of them. The two ran for a while, T’Challa leading the way, until they stopped near a cliff overlooking even more rainforest, the king choosing to look out on it all. Steve stood beside him, staying quiet for a few moments before asking, “So you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes.” T’Challa gracefully sat down and motioned for Steve to do the same, which he did, “You have romantic feelings for James, do you not?”

“I-I…” Steve stared at him for a minute, trying to figure out whether or not to lie to him, “I guess so…”

T’Challa nodded, “I thought so. I could tell. You should know that I am not upset about it.”

Steve was at a loss for words as he looked at the king, who still looked out on the rainforest until about a minute after he stopped speaking, “I…You aren’t?”

“Not at all. You two have been close your whole lives. I cannot fault you for that. I was thinking…if you two want to be together again, I will not blame you or keep you from it. He and I may be married, but I know it is not because he loves me. I am conflicted about my feelings for him, as well, honestly. I just know I want him happy.”

“Thank you…” Steve spoke quietly, looking out to the rainforest, on the verge of tears, “But I don’t think he loves me anymore.” 

T’Challa laughed at that and startled Steve by doing so. It was the first time he’d heard him laugh, “Trust me, Steven, he loves you more than anything else.”

Steve smiled a little at that, “Really?”

“Really. If you do not believe me, ask him yourself.

Steve hesitated before wrapping his arms around T’Challa in a tight hug, “Thank you.”

T’Challa couldn’t help but smile and hug Steve back, “Of course. After all you two have been through, you deserve this little bit of happiness.” 

Steve pulled away, “I really appreciate it.” He stood up and brushed his running pants off a little, “If you’ll excuse me, I have a person to ask out.”

“Good luck, Captain.” T’Challa smiled up at him, “I will be back soon to see how it went.”

“Alright, see ya then.” Steve smiled back and then started sprinting back to the palace. T’Challa sat staring out at the rainforest once again, smile faded. He sighed as he watched the little bit of bustle he could see in the distance of animals. He knew he’d done the right thing for the two men he cared for most, but couldn’t help but feel disappointed that they would be together once again soon. He’d thrown away his one real chance at being happy with someone else for a while at least, even though it was better for the other men. T’Challa was fine with putting his feelings for them aside in order to keep from getting in the way of their love.

Back at the palace, Steve practically bounded up the stairs to Bucky’s room, barely calming himself down enough to knock on his door. Bucky opened up a couple minutes later, wiping his eyes and nose, “What’s up, Stevie?”

“Buck, we…I…Will you be my…boyfriend?” Steve asked, panting and taking Bucky’s hands in his, “T’Challa doesn’t mind…he just told me.”

Bucky stared at Steve, confused, then threw his arms around Steve, crying once again and nodding, “Yeah…yeah, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Steve smiled and held Bucky close, almost crying in joy, “Thank you. I’m so glad to have you again.”

“Me too.” His voice was muffled against Steve’s shirt. They stayed there in that embrace for a few minutes, until Bucky pulled away enough to tug Steve by the hands into his room, “We’re long overdue for some cuddles, we need to remedy that.”

“I suppose we are.” Steve laughed and followed Bucky into his bed, pulling him close and pressing small kisses to the top of his head, “I missed this so much.”

“I did too.” Bucky smiled up at him and rested his head on Steve’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess? I love poly relationships, especially since I myself am poly. T'Challa won't be lonely for long, no worries. I can't let my poor baby be sad. I'm not THAT cruel.
> 
> Comments help me and inspire me to keep going, so if you feel so inclined, let me know what you think!


End file.
